


Contract

by israeokay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo Has Issues, Light Angst, M/M, McCree is With It, Pre-Slash, Vaguely Referenced Suicidal Ideation, but i figure i should tag that, i guess lmao, like very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/israeokay/pseuds/israeokay
Summary: Hanzo is offered a contract after the confrontation with Genji.He takes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katyamola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyamola/gifts).



> so I wrote this months ago for my friend Katya, but never posted it cause I'm lame lmao. anyways, here it is, my first overwatch and first mchanzo fic!

_‘The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it’s time to pick a side.'_

Hanzo held back a grimace as he looked over the tablet which held his current contract. It was going to be his last one before he went after Genji; one last mark before he confronted his past. Hanzo clenched the tablet tightly, remembering the violent reunion from the day before. Or was it a reunion? The man had claimed to be his brother, and the evidence was certainly stacked in his favor, but Hanzo found himself unable to accept that. Oh, how he wanted it to be Genji, his chest tightening just at the thought. How he wanted to be forgiven for his past mistakes and move on with his life. He rubbed his brow, pinching his eyes shut.

 _Nothing_ was ever that easy.

Hanzo sighed, relaxing his grip on the tablet and looking over the screen once again. _Wanted for: Murder, Theft, Robbery_ \- the list continued, the crimes decreasing in severity as it went on. _Last known location: Hanamura, Japan_. Hmph. He had just missed him.

 _Name: Jesse McCree_.

The man had been on the run for several years, Hanzo knew, and had managed to evade every attempt to capture or kill him thus far. Hanzo smiled.

He always did like a challenge.

 

* * *

A week later found Hanzo sweating and tired, stuck on a poorly air conditioned bus from Houston, Texas to Austin. In the intervening time, he had tracked McCree to California, and from there fought tooth and nail to keep his trail. The gunslinger had proven far more skilled at evasion than Hanzo had first assumed, and this without even knowing an assassin was following him. Hanzo puffed his hair out of his face; he had underestimated McCree, and was paying for it by traveling through humid south-central Texas at the height of summer.

However, though all of this frustrated him to no end, none of it was currently the assassin’s top concern. No, that was in fact the events he witnessed just a few hours prior.

McCree had stopped a train robbery.

Hanzo had been on the train dressed as a civilian, following McCree’s expected trajectory when it was accosted by Talon agents. Hanzo had been deciding whether or not to come out of hiding to deal with the intruders when McCree himself had burst in through a window behind him. The events that followed were equally surprising, the gunslinger methodically taking out the Talon agents and eventually disposing of a strange glowing cube the train had apparently been transporting to save the civilians from further harassment. After that, he had watched as the man spent the rest of the train ride inside, only asking of the staff that they give him time to get a head start on the authorities when the train arrived in Houston.

Which put Hanzo in his current position, following the cowboy in a muggy ride and reevaluating everything he knew about this supposed outlaw. He thought of a news article he had read while researching the man, about him thwarting a robbery at the Rikimaru outside Shimada castle. That he had brushed off as self-interest – McCree easily could have done so only because his meal was being disturbed. But to willingly go up against group of highly trained agents from a well-known terrorist organization..? Hanzo shook his head. A few good deeds did not erase a man’s past.

 

* * *

Hanzo followed McCree to somewhere in the outskirts of Austin, a hilly area covered in thick, bushy trees and few roads. He paced McCree at about a half mile back, cursing the afternoon sun after this went on for an hour, and then two. Dusk had begun to settle when McCree finally veered off from his path, trekking into a wooded area. Hanzo hummed quietly to himself, curious about this choice in direction. He entered the forest shortly after McCree, flanking the man and eventually following him to a clearing.

Hanzo climbed up a tree and towards the edge of it, settling himself on a branch. He was knocking an arrow when he heard the sound of gun being unholstered and found himself suddenly staring down the barrel of a revolver at 20 paces. A gunshot sent birds scattering into the sky.

Hanzo dodged, dropping from the tree and landing in a roll, loosing his arrow at McCree as he came back up. McCree jerked out of the way, though the arrow head grazed his prosthetic, gouging the metal and sending sparks flying. Hanzo heard the man let out a curse. The battle began.

 

* * *

McCree knew someone had been following him. Of course he did – he had been on the run for years at this point, and before that he was god damned black ops agent. If that kind of background didn’t give a man enough tools to keep himself aware, he deserved whatever fate decided to give him. So after the train robbery, when McCree sat inside and felt eyes on the back of his skull, he picked up on a few hints. He knew he probably couldn’t outrun this guy; he guessed they followed him from Japan, and he’d been there last over a week ago. McCree would be hard pressed to escape from someone who’d tailed him that long. That left him with confrontation, and McCree knew as good a place as any to do it.

Turns out the man was at least as good a shot as himself (with a fucking bow and arrow, too), their skirmish going on into twilight. McCree was down to one bullet and almost down to one arm, the left one losing motor control in its fingers. He found himself running into a clearing, turning around after ten steps to meet the archer with a gun pointed at his forehead. The man drew up short, though he also had his bow trained on McCree. Stalemate.

“You got somethin’ to say, say it now,” McCree called out on huffing breaths.

There was a pause.

“You were more competent than I expected,” the man replied.

McCree snorted humorlessly. “Thanks.” He went to tip his hat but found his fingers uncooperative, settled for a lazy salute. “I get that a lot.”

The man continued to stare at him. McCree weighed his options. If he fire, it was highly likely there’d be a repeat performance of his first shot, leaving himself vulnerable as he reloaded his gun. The archer probably wouldn’t miss – McCree had to think of something else. He looked the man over; he looked Japanese, fairly built and perhaps a little short, thought it was hard to tell with him crouching. Most notable, however, was the blue and gold tattoo that swirled down his arm.

McCree took a shot in the dark.

“So I guess Genji hasn’t talked to you yet, huh?”

A sharp breath. McCree saw his grip tighten and felt a brief moment of panic, but then the man’s aim faltered. McCree released a breath. _Bullseye_.

“Hanzo Shimada,” he drawled. “I have to admit, I’d imagined our first meetin’ to go down differently.” He chuckled dryly. “Then again, I thought Genji’d be with you, and we’d be somewhere at least air conditioned.”

The second mention of his brother seemed to snap Hanzo out of whatever stupor he was in. “Who are you, to so casually speak his name?” Hanzo hissed, grip tightening until his knuckles whitened, his aim becoming more unsteady.

“A friend,” McCree answered. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, carefully choosing his next words and wishing badly he had a smoke. “Look,” he started, holstering his gun, “you probably saw some nasty shit about me when you got the bounty. I ain’t gonna deny what I’ve done, but it’s been a long time since I did any of the crap you saw.” He watched Hanzo’s pull on the string loosen that tiniest bit and pressed on. “I’ve been tryin’ to make up for my mistakes for the past twenty years. I don’t think I’ll ever manage, but I wanna get my chance to see if I can.”

McCree watched Hanzo war with himself, the battle apparent in his strained expression, in the way his hands loosened, tightened, then loosened again on his bow. Suddenly he growled, drawing his arrow. McCree tensed, rolling out of the way as the arrow flew, coming back up with his gun drawn and pointed at Hanzo.

Hanzo, who was on his knees, bow forgotten on the ground and face buried in his hands. McCree turned to the side, found the arrow to be several feet away from his previous position. He looked back to Hanzo. The man was taking in uneven, stuttering breaths. His palms were pressed into his eyes, fingers curled into his forehead like claws.

“Shit man, are you alright?”

Unsurprisingly, Hanzo gave no response.

McCree stood there for a moment, shifting his weight. Should he leave him alone? It didn’t feel right to abandon this guy in the middle of the woods in some city he probably didn’t know. McCree sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and sat next to Hanzo, who made no move to acknowledge him.

“You know,” McCree began, digging in his pocket for that smoke he wanted earlier, “I got a contract for you, too.” There was a silent moment as McCree lit his cigarillo, breathing it in.

Hanzo looked up at him with an expression that was too tired to be a glare. “Why didn’t you take it?” He asked, in a way that made it sound like McCree should have.

McCree frowned to himself, but shrugged. “Genji’s told me a lot about you, before and now.” He took another drag. “I didn’t think you were so bad a guy you need killin’.”

Hanzo huffed out a breath that could’ve been a laugh. “I don’t agree with your judgment,” he says, “but I appreciate the thought.”

McCree felt himself frown once again. He needed to get in touch with Genji as soon as possible, but for now…

He stood, offered his good hand. “Hey, I’ve got a safe house not too far from here that we can stay in for the night. I don’t reckon you know this city very well.”

Hanzo looked up at him, then at the hand. For a moment, McCree thought he overstepped, but then Hanzo grabbed his bow, taking McCree’s hand in a firm grip. McCree pulled him up and began to lead the way.

After a while of walking, Hanzo spoke. “Thank you.”

McCree turned and smiled at him. “Don’t mention it, sweetheart.”


End file.
